Last Kiss
by tintoii
Summary: One Shot. Confessions of their love to one another. SxS


_Last Kiss_

By: tintoii

* * *

"I'll get it," I said as the doorbell rang. I turned the doorknob and pushed it open. Then there he was, flashing his usual smile that melted everyone's heart. His tall, strong figure just there standing, as he held an envelope in his hands. He realized I was the one who opened the door; then he looked up at me and said, "Hi…" 

It has been almost a year now since I last saw him. And well, he used to be my best friend, and the man of my dreams. We were good friends since I was five. But at some point last year, he seemed distant. His actions made me confused and so it made me stay away. Since then, we never talked nor see each other. But now he's here…

"Hey… Um I just wanted to give this to you…Well, before I leave." He said as he handed me the envelope he was holding. I reached out my hands, and when I took the envelope, I made contact with his hands. I don't know what it was, but I took my hands back as I felt something when the contact happened, a jolt of electricity perhaps? I know he felt it too since his reaction was the same. Whatever it was, he let it slide and looked up at me, stared me in the eye for a while and he frowned. "I'm leaving for England today… I'll be heading to the airport in a couple of hours"

I felt my chest tightened at what I heard him said. _Did he say he was leaving?_

"Um… I just came here, cause…" he paused for a while thinking of what to say. "I wanted to give you that," he said looking at the envelope in my hands. "And to let you know…that…" he paused again. "…I'm sorry…"

There was an utterly disturbing silence that grew between us. When I was about to speak up, his cellphone rang. He smiled at me and excused himself as he reached for the phone in his pocket. He turned around and answered the call. During that time, I was completely shocked. _It took him this long to say sorry?_ I was a little furious in a way but then I felt my heart beat faster when I realized that I still like, no, _love_ this person. My feelings haven't died down. My chest felt heavier when the thought of him leaving crossed my mind.

After a while, he faced me again and smiled. "That was my mom. I have to get back home now. I should get ready," he placed his phone in his pocket as he said this. There was another awkward silence before he spoke up again, "I guess I should go now…" He gently turned around and took out his car keys. He started walking to his car parked in front of our house. Before he got in, he faced me and waved his hands for goodbye. I willingly did the same before he got in. After a while and one flash of his smile, he drove off.

I went up the stairs and into my room. I locked the door and sat on the edge of my bed. I was staring at the pink envelope in my hands. Tears already welled up on my eyes as I thought of him leaving for some other country. _Why did he even show up? He could have just gone off without saying anything to me… 'Cause now it hurts…_

I gently opened the loose flap and took out the paper inside. My heart was shouting in pain, but I still try to hold back the tears. I held the letter and almost lost myself when I read the first few words…

_I love you…_

Still holding the letter, I hugged myself tightly, tears were everywhere. I couldn't hold back anymore. I still have feelings for him after all the time I wasn't with him. He felt the same and I didn't even notice. I laid back on the bed and rolled over to my side. I screamed as I curled up like a ball.

I tried to stop my self from crying but I just can't. _All this time, I've held myself from telling him I love him, that life without him wasn't complete. I felt empty all those time that he was away from me. I even tried not to look at you from afar. I thought it was just a one-sided love…All those times…_

The letter read…

_I love you…_

_I'm sorry for what I did, and sorry for showing up so suddenly. It's just that, I couldn't be at peace without telling you I was leaving. I was a jerk ok? I have loved you since then, but I don't know if you feel the same… I got scared; I decided that I should keep away from you for a while until I've decided on what to do… And now, I think I should tell you._

_I didn't mean to tell it to you when I was supposed to be leaving. You know I've been dreaming about studying in England… But, it's so hard to leave without saying goodbye… And, telling you what I really felt. I'm so sorry for doing all this to you. At least, you wouldn't suffer anymore 'cause I'll be gone…_

I stood up and left the letter on the bed. I got out of my room and took a jacket with me. By the front door, I took my car keys and went o the garage. I got in my car and drove off.

-0-

He got out of their family car and placed his luggage on a cart. He kissed his mother and father goodbye. He went in and showed the guards his passport. Once in, he waved his last to his parents before they went home. He pushed his cart, but then stopped at his tracks when he thought of her. _Should I really leave?_

He heard over the speakers that his plane would be boarding passengers now. _I must decide now…_

-0-

She got out of her car and ran towards the door. She asked the information's desk what gate was the flight for England was. She ran as the lady told her that it would be leaving soon.

_Gate 14… Please wait for me._

She saw him reach for his passport as he was about to get in. He was the last passenger to board the plane…

"Syaoran!" She called out.

His faced turned red and disappointment was now visible in his eyes. He gently turned around to face her. "You shouldn't have come…"

"But I wanted to..." crying now, she walked forward towards him. "I have to tell you that I feel the same way… All this time."

His eyes widened when he heard this. Now he was in pain.

"I'm leaving…"

"Don't go…" She ran towards him and didn't care about the people around them. She held his shirt tightly and cried onto his chest. She felt his heart beating, this is what she wanted.

"I made a decision. I just can't take it back…"

"Two years ago you asked me this, 'If you could steal one thing from me, what would it be?' and my answer was your intelligence. It was a stupid answer you know." She wiped her tears and stepped away from him. She looked at him straight in the eye that made him shiver. It was a cold, blank look she gave.

But then it suddenly brightened up and warmed him up. "The real answer is your heart…"

"My heart?"

"Yes, your heart. I want to be the one who'd steal your heart. That you'd like me as much as I have. If only it was that easy… I thought back then."

"Sir… You're the only one the plane is waiting for." The employee said.

"Ok…"

"So you're really leaving huh?"

"It's a decision I can't change." He stepped closer to her. "But you know," he held her chin and pulled her closer to him. "I really do love you…Sakura..." He leaned forward and pulledup to meet his lips.

Then her lips met his. They both closed their eyes to enjoy this last moment together. Last touch, last kiss…long enough for them to remember.

He waved his last and got on board. He was crying as he did, so was the girl he left.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys… I know it's short but was straight to the point. Hope it's good enough… Please leave your comments, suggestions and reaction. Flames are welcomed. So please do so… so I would know where to improve on…tnx.. XD**

**Disclaimer: The characters herein are owned by clamp. Storyline is originally made by the author. Incidents portrayed are fictitious; any similarity to any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional.**


End file.
